Let's Make Mistakes
by FatesVictim
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff was alone in Los Angeles. He meets Adam, who takes him in and helps him get on his feet. They soon become friends, and Adam gives Tommy a job in his band. Slowly, Tommy lets Adam see his past and in turn, may lose his friendship over it.


Chapter 1: Hitch hiker

(Tommy's p.o.v.)

It had been a month since my parents kicked me out. I'd been in and out of rehab for my drug addiction, and my family had finally had enough. I was sixteen when my friends got me into drugs. Now I was eighteen and out on my own, alone and with no money. Being all alone in Los Angeles, at night, could really scare a person, especially when you were me. I'd had bad run-ins with gangs that beat me up back home for my money, and I wasn't very strong myself.

I walked down the road, until I saw headlights in the distance. Hoping that someone would take pity on me, I held out my thumb, praying silently that whoever it was would stop. The vehicle stopped (a very expensive looking black mustang), and the window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" A friendly male voice asked me.

"Yes please." I answered.

"Get in then."

When I got into the car, the first thing I noticed was the driver. He was stunning. His hair was jet black, his clothing was simply black jeans and a black t-shirt, with a jacket over the top, rings adorned his right hand, and he had stunning blue eyes. Anything I was about to say flew from my mind.

"Where ya headed?" He asked me.

"Uh..."

What could I possibly tell him? That I was a drug addict that got kicked out by his parents and just happened to end up in Los Angeles? No, there wasn't a chance I was going to tell him that.

"Where's the nearest motel? You can just drop me off there."

The man next to me looked stunned, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"A motel? Look, don't get me wrong, but a motel is the last place you'd want to go." He said.

"Well that's the only place i have to go." I answered simply, not meeting his gaze.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me." He said, laughing as if it was funny.

"Look if you can't take me then I'll go find someone who can-"

"Whoa there, calm down. I was joking."

I sighed and looked at him. He was smiling at me in a way that make the hair on my neck raise and a shiver run through me.

"If you need a place to stay, I was just heading home. That is, unless you'd rather go stay at a motel."

Considering I didn't have many options, and this guy was offereing, I had to accept.

"Okay. My name's Tommy by the way."

"Heh, my name's Adam."

My eyes widened as he started driving. Adam... This guy was Adam freaking Lambert! The guy who I'd seen dozens on times on TV, and the guy I had started idolizing since I first saw him on American Idol. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and started smiling again.

"What's the matter? Didn't realize who I was?"

"I uh... No um I didn't..." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering. Smooth Tommy, just smooth! Might as well start drooling and get it over with.

"It's cool. Not many people recognize me at first."

We drove in silence until we got to a very large house. The house I use to live in wasn't even half the size of this one. This one had a huge yard and I noticed it was secluded from the rest of the city. Once Adam had pulled into the garage, we both got out and he unlocked the door to the house. Inside, I stared at the living room. There was a couch facing the window, a table, and in front of that a TV. Two leather chairs were positioned on either side of the couch. Against the far window was a bookcase, with many books neatly stacked on it. The kitchen was to the right of the living room, and a hallway was next to that.

"You can sleep on the couch. Here's some blankets-" He put a pillow and two blankets on the couch. "My room's right down the hall."

"Thank you." I said, before I even realized it. Adam smiled at me once more, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"You gonna tell me why exactly you were gonna stay at a motel?"

I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting on it and putting my head in my hands. There was no reason not to trust Adam Lambert, i mean, who was he gonna tell, the media? I could just see the headlines: 'Adam Lambert takes in a homeless drug addict'.

"My parents kicked me out because I'm a drug addict. I came to Los Angeles in hopes of finding a job or something to keep me alive. Everyone back home turned on me and told me I needed to get help or leave."

I felt Adam sit beside me as I stopped talking.

"Tommy, if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay here. Look... We can talk in the morning okay? You look like you could use some sleep."

Without another word, he disappeared down the hallway. Slowly, I layed down and buried my face in the pillow beside me. Tomorrow maybe I could beg not to be thrown out. That was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
